1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filtering solids from liquids and, more specifically, to a novel upflow, buoyant media filter for industrial and municipal water and wastewater treatment. In particular, the invention is directed to a novel method and apparatus for the upflow filtration of liquids which permits for greatly increased hydraulic and solids loading over what was heretofore available in the art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of buoyant media in filters and various fluid contacting devices is, of itself, well known as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 468,984, 2,742,381, 3,122,594, 3,150,076, 3,424,674 and 3,471,025. Moreover, it is known that a floating filter bed is used in a lamella sedimentation chamber manufactured under the name "Rozka-filter," by Altron-Eco-Supply BV, Nijverheidstraat 7, Wormerveer, The Netherlands. However, none of these prior art devices are considered to be relevant, either in their organization or operation, to the novel method and apparatus of this invention.